


HOT STEAMY EMILE X SARGON OF AKKAD LEMON DONT LIKE DONT READ

by nahofficial



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, dont like dont read if you do like what the fuck is wrong with you, furious shit posting, judst fucking relentless shit posting, non stop whole way through shit posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahofficial/pseuds/nahofficial
Summary: emile is in his room, watching his favorite far right tubers own the libs, when suddenly.......





	HOT STEAMY EMILE X SARGON OF AKKAD LEMON DONT LIKE DONT READ

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to my shitass friends audi and sol who held me at gunpoint and forced me to write this or else i would never see nefaria ever again
> 
> i formally apologize in advance for what you are about to read

“wow that was such an own by sargon of akkad” said emile as he closed his mac book pro that his father gave him (he hated his mac book pro because you couldnt play sexy anime girl dating sims on them but his father wouldnt get him a real gaming computer like he wanted because the family’s “aesthetic” was apple products. if emile ever met steven jobs in real life he would give him a piece of his mind). he had just finished watching an insane video where some stupid beta male libcuck sjw was talking about how women being treated bad in video games could make men be sexist in real life, and then with not only facts but also logic sargon decimated their argument. nothing trumped sargon’s linchpin phrase “i dont care.” the dumb libs dont ever know how to handle that! they cared too much about stupid animal rights and respecting women type of shit. emile got up from his chair and looked at himself in his mirror, flexing and imagining himself as sargon, owning libs left and right.

suddenly, the door burst open. emile shrieked at the sudden noise, jumping backwards into his chair and knocking his ahegao face collage hoodie onto the ground. there, at the door, stood the man himself. sargon. free thinker. lib destroyer.

“s-sargon!?” cried emile.

“no emile, you can call me carl. its good to see a room that actually supports me here,” said carl of akkad. “the tyrannial reactionary censorship-heavy left keeps me out of everywhere nowadays. they cant handle my love of free speech so they shut me down, all because i directly oppose them.”

“yes sar- no, carl- youre so right. i couldnt have said it any better myself.” instantly, emile was hard. as carl resumed talking about censorship and cultural marxism, emile daydreamed of having skinship with his supple, soft body. he wanted to put his pencil-cock in between the squishy flap between the first and second hairy meat-flap on his chest, then ejaculate thin streams of cum all over sargon’s chest. unknowingly, he began to drool as he thought about sargon then taking one of his big, doughy hands behind emile’s head and ramming his face into his chest, forcing emile to lick the sticky semen off of his chest until absolutely clean. he was knocked out of his daydreaming when he felt a hand against his tenting groin.

“and what is this?” sargon of akkad asked, groping emile’s crotch. emile found himself grinding into his hand against his will.

“sorry sargon, sir, i just... always get like this when i listen to you speak,” emile squeaked, his face a blush.

“the thought of unrelenting free speech makes you horny, doesn’t it?” sargon said, giving emile’s cock a squeeze, making emile gasp.

“y-yes sir, you have no idea.” venturing a hand out, he touched sargon’s chest, snaking between two buttons of his ill-fitting dress shirt. “i have a little brother, you see, who’s always going on and on about making the world equal, but when i actually start to talk about how i think nothing needs to be changed between men and women, he gets all mad at me! what a fucking beta male. women arent oppressed anymore now that they can choose to be my wife. not like i’d ever have a wife, though. fucking hate women. theyre so stupid and dramatic and they all end up being stupid sjw libtards anyway. all i need is my waifu, dva from overwatch who isnt sexualized thats just what she wears.”

“very well put, emile,” said carlgon, palming emile’s rock-hard cock. “real alpha males don’t bother with stupid feminine bullcrap. we’d rather keep it all to each other.”

“y-yes.”

“debating the stupid left isnt the only thing i can do with my mouth, you know,” said sargon. “i’ll give you a treat, since you’re a fellow alpha-male.”

with that, sargon knelt down and pulled down emile’s pajama pants, revealing his unrelentingly stiff shaft. his painfully erect erection. emile gasped as sargon’s mouth wrapped around his biggo peepee. his mouth was warm. warm with the fires of sjw-owning. with the flames of free speech and egalitarianism. with the heat of intellectual superiority and alpha-maleisms. his mouth was wet. wet with saliva.

within moments, emile was on edge. it was like his penis was a dumb sjw and it was losing in a heated internet debate with sargon’s supple lips. just two more seconds... two more thrusts...

emile gasped awake as he came in his pajama pants. of course he was only dreaming... sargon of akkad would never come to him... not here, in this home. not while his stupid brother euden was still here, the dumb libtard. he turned on his lamp and felt his wet crotch. beside him was his macbook, open wide, a sargon video just ending and youtube autoplay taking him to the next video essay. maybe one day, euden will be gone... maybe one day, he’ll beat all the feminazis... then, and only then, might sargon come to him. he looked at his dva poster on his wall and felt disgusted. how could he ever love someone so un-alpha-male-esque? he would tear down that poster in the morning and replace it with a sargon poster. no more women in his life. fuck women. at long last, it was time for him to go gay.


End file.
